1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image sensor technology and more particularly to a structure of an image sensor device with electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor CMOS image sensor devices are widely used in digital imaging applications. Image capture technology is required by consumers due to the proliferation of devices employing image sensor devices, including digital cameras, digital video recorders and image capture capable mobile phones.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) occurs when a digital camera module is used in a potable electronic device. EMI affects image quality of the digital camera module. Therefore, a new image sensor device structure is required to decrease EMI.